Wherever you will go
by Princess-asturia
Summary: What happens if after 18 years without any contact of any sort with Steph. He finds out that their relationship a long time ago brought a new life to the world and is now 18 years old who happens to be one of the top assasins in the world. discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Author: Princess-Asturia Disclaimer: Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad...  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the heavy weight championship... introducing first from Alberta, Canada weighing in a 220 pounds, the heavy weight champion of the world, Chris Benoit!"  
  
A loud chant welcomed the superstar as he made his way up to the ring, his win would mean so much to him... he needs to win or he'll lose his title.  
  
"And entering the ring... the challenger, from Greenwich, Connecticut; weighing in a 260 pounds; Triple H!"  
  
The bell signaling the start of the game silenced the annoying people. As the former world heavy weight champion pinned a punch on the champion. After a lot of exchanges of punches, kicks and neck locks. The former champion successfully planted a pedigree on the champion. People were on the edge of their seats as Triple H went for the pin fall... 1... 2... and a kick out by Benoit. Frustration covered the handsome face the former champion. Both of them were tired... frustrated, and annoyed. A shot at the mid-section by Benoit caused the former champion to lose balance and fall to his knees... then with no more pause... the champion locked his cross- face on the towering nose of evolution's handsome captain, holding on using what is left of his strength... blood came rushing down from Triple H's handsome nose, there was no escape from the dreaded crippler cross- face, he tapped out, and thus ending the game via submission.  
  
"Here's your winner and still the heavy weight champion, Chris Benoit!"  
  
The handsome face of Triple H filled with shock attacked the celebrating champion behind his back with his most favorite weapon; the sledge hammer. Havoc filled the place as the rest of evolution took their share on destroying the remains of the champion. With the final blow from the former champion, RAW finally ended.  
  
"CUT!" a person called out.  
  
Chris Benoit stood up... removing the fake blood patch glued to his forehead and laughed. "That was a nice game Paul; the people really believed that we always fight. Man... that was a tough one... I almost forgot my lines..."  
  
"Tell me about it... I was cramming a while ago at the locker room. I spent the whole night with Randy and I wasn't able to memorize any lines... those girls of his are sooo ugly, you can put the word ass on the hole."  
  
"Hey..." Randy moaned  
  
A man wearing a striped polo shirt kicked Randy on the back and raised his eye brows. "You owe me big time ORTON!"  
  
"For what?" Randy asked  
  
"For being stupid, that's the reason."  
  
Randy looked down on his shoes. "Oh ..."  
  
Triple H and the others laughed and looked at another new comer. "Here for Trishy?"  
  
"Yeah... is she here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's at the locker room with Lisa (Victoria) and Gail." Randy said.  
  
"Thanks Randy."  
  
"No problem Eddie" Randy smiled and realizing that an angry eye is looking at him, he turned around and was met by a fist.  
  
"So what do you want? I thought that we won't talk anymore. Don't forget you were the one who told me those years ago..."  
  
"Look... it's not for me. I just want you to know that it's been how many years since this happened but, I think she still deserves to know the truth about her father." Stephanie said simply.  
  
"What do you mean? Who's the person you're talking about... don't tell me that it's about the fake baby again... Steph, I thought I made it clear to you that..."  
  
"Look... the doctor WAS fake... but the baby was not."  
  
"But I thought that..."  
  
"I kept it from you coz I know that my mother won't approve of it... my Caroline might die if I told you."  
  
"So all this time..."  
  
"My mother prohibited me to tell you. I'm SO sorry Paul... I had no choice... I had to hide it or else my baby will die."  
  
Triple H was shocked... all the years that he thought his only love had fooled him... was all a mistake. He had hurt his only one not only through his rough actions but through his name calling too, for nothing but lies. Yes, he still loves her, with all his heart and soul. But...  
  
"So... I got it now, Steph... don't worry, and I'll ask Eric to tell your mom to bring you back as general manager of Smack Down." He sneered. "I'm sure your dear Test would be delighted to know your back. Don't even think that you could fool me for the second time, acting nice and all, pretending that you want me back in your life... I'm not stupid like you, you know!"  
  
Stephanie's eyes swelled with tears. "So that's what you think of me, then." She sobbed "I'm sorry to cause you so much pain; but I just want you to know that I still love you with all my heart and soul. But if that is what you think of me... then just let it be... at least I know that I tried m best to win you back to me." She cried out and ran away before Triple H could even speak a word.  
  
"I love you, too, my Stephanie... it's just that, it's not yet time to let you know about it yet... I'm not sure if I am able to fight for us. I'm sure someday, you and me... together, I still believe, that we can work things out... but for now, we must part our ways my only love. I'm sorry, too." He whispered and wished that the wind blows it to his only love and let her know about his deepest pain.  
  
TBC (If you still want to know about it)  
  
Author's note: Well, poor Steph... you'll know soon if they really would work things out... but before that Read &Review please coz the story won't go on without you glorious reviews. Thank you... don't just read and leave it just like that... please review coz it means a lot to me. And I know it's kind of an OOC but, hey, it's off cam, right? Right. So anywayz, please don't tell me bad stuff. And I'll still be waiting for reviews. Please Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Princess-Asturia Disclaimer: Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... A special thanks to: Silenttearz03, huntersgirl, Mizzsmileybabe Chapter 2: And what's wrong with Triple H?  
  
Triple H looked at the mirror of his locker room. He had thought about what the former General Manager of Smack Down has said to him. How long exactly has she kept this from him? Or is it one of her sick jokes? He wasn't very sure if he wants to trust her again. A lot of thing had happened, and he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to get hurt and end up crying on Flair's shoulder again.  
  
To take his mind off of things, he asked Eric Bischoff another favor and again won himself on the title belt that he thought was rightfully his. But evolution was banned from the ring- side to avoid further damage on the champion, one miss and it could mean another mournful defeat on evolution's captain. Triple H looked at the television as he watched other superstars do their jobs on entertaining the people.  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and it is for the women's championship... and making her way to the ring; from San Bernardino, California; and the women's champion; Victoria!" Lillian announced.  
  
People cheered on for the champion as she went on her way to the ring; without Steven Richards.  
  
"And making her way to the ring... from Sanford, North Carolina; the challenger; Lita!"  
  
People went on cheering for the champion as both Lita and Victoria were neck to neck on the game. But of course the result was unavoidable... Victoria won via pinball... the crowd went wild as Victoria strapped the belt back to where it really belongs. And was congratulated warmly by Lita.  
  
"It's really amazing how both Lita and Victoria kept their alliance even after their match tonight and at backlash." Jerry chuckled.  
  
"It really should happen... I mean... they both are professionals after all." JR agreed.  
  
Triple H laughed at the sight of his companions as Randy attempts to kiss the television and is being kicked away by an angry Batista. "Oh come on Dave... just let him do his business for now... it's not like Victoria is your girl friend anyway."  
  
"But, he's going to put his spit all over the screen." Batista said. "Besides... I don't like the TV to smell like hell..." Dave paused and looked at the TV. "Oh... another match has started... man. Who's going to win? Benjamin or A-train? They both look like their equal."  
  
"I smell a bet." Ric Flair smiled. "Matt's (A-Train) going to win... he has a lot of advantages; just take a look at his massive body and besides, Shelton's like an ant compared to Train. If he wins... I'll treat the winner on this bet for dinner."  
  
"I bet Shelton Gay-face would be victorious... I'll bet you $100,000. I lost to him twice in a row and I'm even better than Matt... so what makes him more advantageous?" Triple H smiled evilly. "What about you Randy?"  
  
"I think I'll just settle for A-train. He's bigger; I think I'm confident enough to put my new car on the line." Randy said confidently.  
  
"I'll have to pass for today." Batista sighed.  
  
"Loser!" Randy teased. "You're just scared coz you know that you can't win against Kane. And because you lost at our last bet."  
  
"Okay then... I bet all the money I have in my account that Shelton Ass-dick will win! Happy?! Who's knocking on the damn door?! Just enter bone head! Can't you see the door's open?!"  
  
"Dave..." a girl called and shyly entered the room.  
  
"Hey..." Batista said shockingly "I didn't know it was you... sorry."  
  
"It's fine... but... did you see Michael (Steven Richards) anywhere?"  
  
Batista sighed. "Yeah. He left just before you retained the title, why? What's wrong, Lisa?"  
  
"Nothing Dave, it's just that... um ...Thanks anyway..." Victoria smiled giving Batista a peck on the cheek and hurriedly left.  
  
"Ain't she one hot diva or what?" Batista laughed and looked at one angry Randy teasingly. "What?"  
  
Randy raised a brow. "So you're planning to get her from Steven Richards?"  
  
"Maybe..." Dave smiled and looked at the television with Victoria in it. "I mean... she IS my kind of girl after all. And she looks unhappy with her boy friend... and I AM single... so what's wrong with that? Oh look; I think the match is over."  
  
"Here's your winner; Shelton Benjamin!" Lillian proudly announced.  
  
Triple H sighed "I'll just go out and have some fresh air. I told you he's gonna win. And oh yeah... Flair; never mind; I'd rather go home and eat than go outside and get chased by people." Triple H sighed. "I think I'll just have Randy's car instead." He smiled and walked outside.  
  
Flair smiled and looked at Batista who looked like a child who won a life- time supply of chocolates. "Well what about you, Dave?"  
  
"Yahoo! Free dinner!" Batista hollered. "And oh yeah... Randy... say good bye to your new car."  
  
"Man... how am I gonna explain this to my mom?"  
  
"Just tell her you lost the car in a bet." Batista shrugged.  
  
"It's not like she's gonna mind."  
  
Randy took a deep breath; the kindest punishment he can think of is that his mom is gonna make him stop his work; and the worst is... being grounded... no TV, no going out, no dates, no women.  
  
"Hey Paul..." a girl called. Her voice was so lovely, he had missed it.  
  
"What do you want, Steph... if you're here for Andrew, he already left... and..."  
  
"I just want to talk to you about something, Paul."  
  
"Well you better make it quick." Triple H sneered. "I've got a lot of things to do... I need to plan for my next attempt on the belt."  
  
"Everyone knows that you don't care about the belt." Stephanie said. "But if you really want it back, I can talk to my dad about that matter. But for now, I want you to know that Bradshaw's sister is going to have her debut on Raw."  
  
"So...? And besides, a lot of things had changed since our divorce. So don't you dare tell me that I don't care about my title, coz I do."  
  
"Please listen to me, whatever happens; don't let her in your team. Or it'll mean daddy calling his problem solver to solve every troubles she's going to cause Raw... and you know what happens if he calls THE problem solver... evolution will be a total abomination and..." Stephanie gasped as she felt his finger on her lips. He always did that before when she starts ranting about stuff.  
  
"I know... you don't have to tell me, Miss Stephanie. I already know. So if that's about the only thing you have in mind... I'll be going now, I think my match is about to start." He formally said. "And oh yeah... thanks for bothering to tell me, anyway."  
  
Oh, she hoped that he called her the way he did before, she misses his warm, gentle and loving arms that had been deprived from her for such a long time. And she wished that things get back to the ways they were before. Like back then, when their love had no boundaries and had no one to stop them not Shane, not Linda, and not even Mr. Mc-mahon could get in the way of their unbounded love.  
  
Triple H turned his back on the former Smack Down general manager hoping that she'd call him back. Although they still love each other, they have to go on their separate ways, coz that's the way it had to be; for now.  
  
TBC (If you still want to know about it)  
  
Author's note: Thank you for the gracious reviews, gosh... I never knew that people like THAT pairing. Anywayz, I've got a lot of things to think about... and you know, I really can't think about anything concerning the fiction right now... so it may take me a bit longer to post another chapter... thanks anyway. And I know, my story IS a bit boring... but oh well, what can I say, it's my first time to write stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Princess-Asturia Disclaimer: Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... I just used lines (=).  
  
Chapter 3: Gayish reasons  
  
"Hey Paul... your match is next!" Batista hollered.  
  
Triple H turned around and smiled at his friend; Evolution, even thought a lot of people doesn't know it, they're really close, closer than anyone could ever think. "I'm coming!" == "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the heavy weight championship... entering the ring; from Alberta, Canada; weighing in a 220 pounds, the heavy weight champion of the world, Chris Benoit!"  
  
People began cheering the champion...  
  
"And making his was to the ring... the challenger, from Greenwich, Connecticut; weighing in a 260 pounds; Triple H!"  
  
It might be the very last time he'll be able to face Chris on a match... this is his last time to fulfill his dreams on being at least just a little bit like the Nature boy; Ric Flair.  
  
As the match continued on... both men are neck to neck... it is as if it would end up in a no contest... and indeed, it ended in a no contest with Randy's interruption. People got all crazy cheering Chris Benoit. == The screen showing things that is going on back stage showed the locker room of Evolution...  
  
"Why the hell did you go out when the rest of the team was supposed to be banned?!" the handsome captain of Evolution snapped.  
  
"I'm really sorry Paul... I..."  
  
"Look... I know you can get that belt back... I promise you... now let's just keep our heads cool and think about something else..." Batista said. "Like the fact that I'm going to face Kane next week."  
  
"How can you make sure I'm going to have another title match with Benoit?! Tell me Batista, do you really think that Eric is going to give me another chance after I ruined it for the second time last week?! And when I ended up losing to BENJAMIN two times in a row?!"  
  
And at last the camera left the locker room alone for privacy's sake.  
  
"I'll make sure you do okay... so just chill... now before anything else... does this shirt make me look gay?"  
  
Randy raised a brow, all this time that the evolution had been completed; Dave has never asked that kind of a question before. "Why ask now?"  
  
"I'm going to see my cousin. It's been a long time since we last met."  
  
"So? What's the connection?" Flair interrupted.  
  
Batista laughed at the sight of evolution trying to imagine Dave on Rico's outfit; wrestling with Flair for the tag team belt. "I was just playing around."  
  
"Its fine, Dave, denying that you're... you know is the first step of acceptance." Randy said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that..." Dave paused and thought of a cool and at the same time sick joke to pull on his friends. "Randy... you know why I returned to WWE?"  
  
"To have some fun beating the living crap out of people and reunite with evolution?" Randy swallowed hard and felt as if he swallowed a whole house instead of his spit.  
  
"No silly... I wanted to be with..." he paused. "With who? I know you have an idea on who I'm talking about right?" Batista winked.  
  
Randy mustered all of his courage... 'After I tell him that it's me that he really wants... I'll run away... that's right... I'll kick him as hard as I could and run as fast as I can' "Me?"  
  
"NO!!! You idiot! I don't want to be with you even if you're the last person on earth!" Batista yelled. "Of course I want to be with someone special who happens to work here."  
  
Randy's chest finally breathed more freely; he thought his heart would explode with Dave's shocking words. "So you're not really a gay?"  
  
"Of course I'm not... why would I take interest on Lisa if I were gay anyway."  
  
"That's nice to hear Dave." Triple H sighed. "Coz if you were gay... I'd kick you out of Evolution."  
  
"But why did you ask if your outfit made you look gay?" Randy confusedly asked.  
  
"Well, coz most of the time; my cousin tells me that my shirt makes me look gay coz it's too tight."  
  
"Oh I see." Randy said and was embarrassed at the thought that he was thinking something else.  
  
"Well better get going if I don't want my cousin to start yelling at me the moment I arrive there." Batista laughed and took off.  
  
"Dave really has some bad timing when it comes to making jokes." Ric laughed. == "Well? Start explaining..."  
  
"You very well know why I'm late... I had to excuse myself from the team." Batista caught his breath.  
  
"Oh come on... tell us the truth."  
  
"Look Adrian, I had to rush from work."  
  
Batista really doesn't have any power over his cousin who was short- tempered and down-right mean.  
  
"Oh yeah... I bought some friends." Adrian smiled. "Besides, I just arrived here, myself. So, were even." He shrugged.  
  
Batista narrowed his eyes. "Why did you act as if you waited here for four hours, then?"  
  
"I just wanted you to get surprised."  
  
Batista rolled his eyes. "So you just wanted me to go ballistic and go all crazy to get here in time only to find out you were late, too?!"  
  
"Oh yeah... um... I just want you to know that Lisa called." He said in the most serious face he could muster. "She told me that she has problems regarding Michael and wants you to help her."  
  
Batista lifted an eye brow. "Oh really? What makes you think I'm gonna fall for that."  
  
"Believe me... I'm not kidding you."  
  
"So... there IS something wrong with Michael and Lisa." He said. "Sure... how can I help?"  
  
"Stay away from Michael. He thinks you're up to no good with his girl friend." Adrian sighed. "Well that's all for now... now, buy me food or I'll tell aunt that you're NOT doing well on your job and she'll automatically send you home."  
  
Dave could only nod to the threat his weird cousin has told him. It was no use; resistance will only make it worse and everything he says or does to his cousin can and will be used against him in front of his mother.  
  
Author's note: At last I finished my third chapter... it was kinda hard to continue coz I have my head on the clouds lately. Well anywayz. Thank you for your reviews; your gracious reviews, I mean. It never seems to stop to make my day more beautiful than ever. And I was busy preparing for mah college life. And to tap it all up, I might change the rating of the fic, coz, um... the following chapters will contain some stuff that wasn't really counted before. 


End file.
